


Frustration

by FiresideCommulist



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresideCommulist/pseuds/FiresideCommulist
Summary: Ferb is concerned for Isabella, and decides to check up on her. Little do the two realise that this simple meeting would lead to something intense between them. Takes place before the episode "Act Your Age." Rated Explicit for sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

Good thing Phineas was babysitting Amanda tonight, otherwise Ferb would have found what he was about to do even harder. Usually he would be going to Isabella’s house with Phineas, but Isabella seemed to be avoiding him lately.

Ferb was growing concerned for her. She had been acting this way ever since high school, but she would always avoid the subject. To make things weirder, she seemed fine around him, Buford and Baljeet, but things grew awkward around Phineas. It’s like she had given up hope on their friendship.

Preparing to ask Isabella some questions, he knocked on the door. After about half a minute, Isabella opened it.

‘Ferb?’ said Isabella. ‘Come in, it’s a cold night.’

Ferb sat inside on the Garcia-Shapiro couch, and watched as she took her pink hoodie off, leaving her in a white tank top and dark purple sweatpants. She also removed her ponytail, letting her raven hair flow freely.

               ‘You seem to be dressed pretty smart there,’ Isabella said, followed by a moment of silence. ‘I mean, that coat is pretty fancy even for you. Still got your nice shirts there though.’

               After some more silence and Isabella’s eyes darting around the room, Ferb said, ‘Isabella, I think you know why I’m here. You’re not okay, and I want to help you.’

               ‘Ferb, I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’m totally fine. Things between me and Phineas are, are…’ Isabella started crying as she mentioned Phineas.

               ‘Isabella, you can tell me anything.’

               ‘It’s just… ugh! That stupid oblivious brain of his! Even when I decide to give up on him, I’m always thinking about him!’

               Ferb’s eyes widened. ‘You’ve given up on Phineas?’

               ‘I have. What’s the use of going after someone who won’t even notice how you feel?’

               ‘Yet you seem to avoid him as much as possible now. Is it really that bad?’

               ‘It hurts to be around him, Ferb. You have no idea what it’s like.’

               ‘Believe it or not, I do.’

               Isabella wiped some tears away from her face. ‘You do?’

               ‘Yes. No matter who I date, my mind always goes back to this one girl. She doesn’t seem to notice me much, but I always think about her. She seems unattainable though, I don’t think she even recognizes me from the few times we have interacted.’

               After a pause, Isabella said, ‘Really?’

               ‘Yes. Now come here.’

Ferb opened his arms, and Isabella leapt into them as soon as he did. As Isabella cried some more, the two embraced each other. Ferb stroked her hair and back, and Isabella looked up.

               ‘You’re very talkative tonight, aren’t you?’ Isabella said.

               ‘Yes, yes I am. Why don’t you say we go out for the night? There’s a nice spa place a short drive from here, maybe we could use it to calm down.’

               ‘Yes!’ Noticing her enthusiastic response, Isabella said, ‘I mean, sure, that would be nice. I’ll just get my hoodie and swimsuit, and I should be good to go.’

 

Ferb got changed from his clothes into some boxer brief shaped purple swim trunks with yellow stripes on the side. He booked a room for just him and Isabella in a spa that also led to a small pool for them to swim in. He exited the changeroom and met Isabella, and felt himself unable to take his eyes off her.

She was wearing a purple bikini, one with straps over her shoulders and was revealing, but not so much that it barely covered anything.

               Isabella smirked and raised an eyebrow. ‘You like it, don’t you?’

Ferb winked, and the two headed to their spa. When he was walking, he noticed that not only was he eyeing Isabella, but she was doing the same to him. It seems being the most built out of his friends had its perks.

When the two got into the spa, they sat down and relaxed. Neither of them said much for a while, simply growing comfortable in the spa.

Ferb still found himself looking at Isabella. Not only did she look beautiful, he was amazed that Phineas couldn’t see what he was missing out on. There was this amazing, talented, fun and kind girl right next door and Phineas never seemed to consider her any more than a friend. Isabella deserved someone who would actually give her that attention.

Eventually, the two realized that overtime, they had moved close to each other. They looked away from each other for a moment but then looked back to each other. Ferb opened his arm to let Isabella come into his embrace, and she accepted, pressing herself against his body and wrapping one arm around his back, and another on his chest.

               ‘You know, Ferb, I really appreciate you doing this. I needed to get out and calm down like this, everything’s just been so stressful, you know? Not even all of these extra things outside of school are helping me. And I mean, what better person to be with than someone talented, intelligent, sensitive and hot like you?’

Realising what she just said, Isabella jumped back, only for Ferb to gesture to her to come back.

               ‘It’s okay, Isabella,’ Ferb said. ‘You feel like this way for a reason.’

               ‘But I mean, this is just superficial right? You’re just a hot guy, that I’m spending the night alone with, and enjoying his company very much. Oh no…’

               Ferb gently directed her chin so she looked him in the eye. ‘You said you’ve given up on Phineas, right?’

               ‘Yes? What about you, though?’

               ‘I feel like Vanessa is unattainable to me, I feel like I need to reconsider my options. I guess I seem to fall for looks too easily. I need more than that.’

Ferb and Isabella grew quiet again, though they soon found themselves looking into each other’s eyes. Their faces then grew closer, and before the two realised it their lips made contact.

Both Ferb’s and Isabella’s eyes closed, and their arms wrapped around each other. The kissing grew more passionate, becoming faster and more intense. Their breaths became audible, and their tongues started to intertwine.

               Isabella pulled back. ‘Wait, what if this is just a heat of the moment thing? Like, what if we’re just desperate for intimacy after our romantic struggles? What are we going to do about this?’

               ‘Relax. Even if it’s a brief infatuation between us, let’s just enjoy the moment.’

               ‘Well, that kiss was already great, so I’m not gonna argue there. Oh, and Ferb?’

Ferb blinked.

               ‘If we’re doing this, I just want to say, we can go as far as we like. You’d be surprised at how horny I am.’ Isabella winked.

               Ferb laughed. ‘Very subtle. Maybe I’ll consider it.’ Seeing Isabella look down with a slight pout, Ferb grabbed her by the shoulders. ‘I’m only kidding. Let’s indulge ourselves.’

               Isabella narrowed her eyes and smiled. ‘My pleasure.’

The two continued their kiss, their tongues moving around each other’s mouths with strength and intensity. They continued to embrace each other, however Isabella let go of Ferb. When he opened his eyes, Ferb saw Isabella doing something he’d only dream of. She undid the top of her bikini, took it off and put it on the side of the spa.

Ferb stared at Isabella’s bare breasts. They weren’t too large, but they were a decent size, round and had large nipples that had grown pointy from her arousal. When Isabella lifted her boobs to emphasise them, Ferb, barely able to contain himself, lunged for her mouth and continued the kiss.

Ferb’s hands moved to Isabella’s bosom, feeling the soft mounds of flesh. Isabella in response grabbed Ferb’s buttocks, which prompted him to move his kissing to her neck as he moved behind her to have a better grasp of her breasts.

Ferb’s penis in his swim trunks grew even harder than it already was, and in response Isabella grinded her bottom around his crotch area. Needing more space, the two swam to the small pool, and continued their interactions.

Ferb moves his kisses up to Isabella’s ear, and she shuddered in response.

               Both of them floating in the water, Ferb said, ‘Isabella, I now want you to relax. Don’t worry about doing anything, just lie back on me and trust me.’

Sensing something good to come, Isabella obeyed Ferb, closed her eyes and leaned back onto his body. Ferb continued kissing her and massaging her breasts, however he moved one arm down, gently stroking her belly before reaching the bottom of her bikini and slipping his hand inside her vagina.

Isabella shuddered, and sighed as he started moving his hand up and down her vagina. Her breathing grew heavier as Ferb’s kisses moved down to her neckline, and he used his other hand to pinch her nipples.

As Ferb’s hand movements in her grew more intense, Isabella started to moan. Ferb then moved his mouth down her chest, his kisses turning into nibbles, and eventually reached her left breast. He nibbled his way to her nipple, and upon reaching there Isabella let out a louder moan than before. His free hand grabbed her other breast and fondled it, and pinched and scraped at her nipple.

His hand in her vagina grew more passionate, and Isabella’s moans turned into screams. Ferb then felt Isabella have an orgasm, and as he moved his head back up he watched as her moans turns into heavy breathing, and she wore a huge grin on her face. Ferb removed his hand from Isabella’s vagina, and watched her open her eyes.

Isabella grabbed Ferb’s head despite hers being upside down to his and kissed him. Their lips interlocked between brief gasps of air and continued to do so until Isabella moved away.

               Isabella turned around to Ferb and let her eyes grow coy. ‘I know you’re a gentleman, Ferb, but a girl needs to have her fun too. Just trust me.’ Isabella winked and disappeared underwater.

Ferb watched as her long hair descended with her underwater, flowing with her as she slowly moved to the bottom. When she reached the bottom, she started swimming to the deepest part of the pool, and gestured Ferb to follow her.

Ferb reached a point where he could only just stand on the tips of his toes, and made the occasional tread to keep his head above water. He wasn’t sure what Isabella was planning, so he decided to go underwater.

As he began to make a move, Isabella grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up. She pulled down his swim trunks, leaving him completely naked, and grabbed his buttocks with both of her hands. Ferb looked down, and saw Isabella’s head moving towards his large, erect penis. Before he could process what was happening, Isabella’s lips covered the glans of his penis, and started moving them further down.

Ferb started to feel even more intense as she used one arm to stroke his penis and testes, and used the other to prop him up by the bottom of his back so he wouldn’t sink. Despite the growing feelings of pleasure, Ferb didn’t make a noise, and just closed his eyes.

After massaging his testes and penis for a bit longer, Isabella moved her hands back to Ferb’s buttocks and moved her mouth down his member as much as she could. She continued to stroke it by licking it, and sometimes wrapped her tongue around it.

Feeling his penis being pushed into Isabella, Ferb started to lose his composure, and started moaning. He eventually orgasmed, letting semen flow out as Isabella moved up and down to suck it all in.

As Ferb breathed heavily, Isabella eventually removed her mouth from his penis and swam back to the surface.

               As Ferb stared at her, Isabella said ‘Figured I may as well implement a few things I learnt during Fireside Girl training here. You’re welcome.’

Ferb simply continued staring at her, making no moves beside the occasional tread.

               ‘I guess we may as well go back home now. I mean, we can’t fuck here all night, right?’

 

Ferb and Isabella drove back to the Garcia-Shapiro house, though wearing less than what they had before. Both still wore their pants, but Ferb only wore his shirt and had most of his buttons undone, and Isabella wore her hoodie with no undershirt, and zipped down so most of her cleavage was showing.

When they walked inside, Isabella put on some tea for Ferb and her. As the kettle boiled, Ferb and Isabella stared at each other, both with tender smiles.

               ‘I love you,’ Isabella said.

               ‘Are you sure?’ Ferb said.

               ‘Remember what you said? Whatever this turns out to be, let’s just live in the moment and enjoy ourselves.’

Isabella kissed Ferb on the lips as she got the tea ready, and the two went to the couch with their beverages. The two didn’t speak much, simply leaning on each other and enjoying the other’s company.

               ‘So I hear you’re going to be studying in England after the next Summer? I can’t help but wonder how Phineas feels about that,’ said Isabella.

               ‘He seems fine, to me at least,’ Ferb said. ‘When he’s not thinking up things to invent he’s been trying to figure out where to go. So many places have offered courses to the both of us, I just was the one who was able to narrow it down to Camford on Oxbury. They have the best engineering and technology courses. How about you?’

               ‘Tri-State State. I’ve already been doing some volunteering there, I even signed up for student government. I’m doing a social sciences course.’

Ferb gave a thumbs up. The two remained quiet for a short time to sip their tea.

               ‘I guess I ask this because… Ferb, what if this grows between us? I know it’s still a couple of months until Summer, but what happens then?’

               ‘I guess we find out when the time comes.’ Ferb finished his tea. ‘Mind if I stay the night? I don’t need to be back home until tomorrow midday, that’s when people will start coming back home.’

               Isabella giggled. ‘Oh, I know why you’re asking. Let’s get started, shall we?’

Isabella finished her tea, and took Ferb to her room. When Isabella closed the door, Ferb got out two pills from his pocket.

               Ferb swallowed one of them. ‘Take it. It prevents any pregnancy and destroys any infection for twenty four hours. It’s something I invented after I realised how much I hated condoms.’

               ‘You’ve tested these, right?’

               ‘You think I wouldn’t? Just ask Gretchen.’

               ‘Oh yeah, you did date her, didn’t you? I guess she wasn’t kidding when she said she trusted you even without a condom, huh.’

Isabella swallowed the pill, and walked up to Ferb. She grabbed him and threw him on the bed, and started kissing him on the lips.

               ‘Oh, did I mention that if you’re new to this pill, you might experience an increase in sex drive?’ Ferb said.

               ‘No wonder I feel so great already,’ said Isabella.

Isabella continued to kiss Ferb, and started grinding her pelvic region against his. She also undid the few buttons Ferb had done up, and started to kiss his chest.

Ferb then grabbed Isabella and swapped their positions, leaving him on top of her. He bit on the zipper on her hoodie and slowly dragged it down, freeing Isabella’s bosom. Isabella wrapped her arms and legs around Ferb’s body and moved to nibble the nape of his neck, while Ferb moved to grab her butt.

Isabella let go and threw off her jacket, and Ferb grabbed her breasts in response. As he massaged the breasts, Isabella moved her arms back and tried to drag off Ferb’s shirt. Ferb let go to let it come off, but Isabella started to bite at his chest. Ferb tried to hold back screams, finding the pain surprisingly pleasurable.

When Isabella’s biting calmed down into licking, Ferb slid his hand into her pants and pulled them off. He proceeded to bury his fingers into the cheeks of her buttocks, getting Isabella to shudder and let out a small moan.

Isabella responded by biting onto Ferb’s pants, and tugging them down, and then pulled down his underwear to start licking his crotch region. Ferb moved his hands up to her chest and dragged her face up to his lips, causing a huge lick right from the balls and penis up to his lips.

               ‘Easy girl, or you’ll make me blow my load too early for you to get any decent pleasure.’

               ‘Just fuck me already, Ferb, I can’t take it anymore!’

Ferb pulled down Isabella’s underpants, and pinned Isabella onto her bed by grabbing her hips. He started to lick and nibble at her breasts, and moved down to her belly, and eventually reached her clitoris. Ferb started to lick it, which made Isabella squirm and moan. As Ferb continued licking Isabella was so aroused that she had an orgasm, and Ferb looked up at her.

               ‘Is that all?’ Ferb said.

               ‘That was nothing. I need more, Ferb. More. Put that dick inside of me now!’

Ferb and Isabella wrapped arms around each other and French kissed for a moment, before breaking away and Ferb raising his body to get a good position. Isabella lay back on her bed, spreading her legs to show her vulva. Ferb then made his move, pushing his penis inside her vagina and started thrusting.

               ‘Ferb… Ferb… faster… faster…’

Hearing Isabella’s wishes, Ferb thrusted as fast as he could, causing Isabella to move back and forth as he held onto her sides. The sight of her bouncing breasts aroused Ferb even more, which gave him an extra push of speed.

Ferb and Isabella both breathed heavily, with Isabella starting to moan again. She let out orgasmic screams, and Ferb continued to thrust into her, knowing that she still wanted more.

Ferb felt himself begin to climax, and mustered all of his willpower to prevent himself from orgasming, hoping to give Isabella one more before they were done. Isabella was turning red and sweating, but she was grinning like it was the best day of her life. She lifted her arms with the little energy she had and grabbed onto Ferb’s, and let out a last series of moans before her arms wobbled and fell back onto her bed with her last orgasm.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ferb let out loud screams, having a huge orgasm and collapsing on top of Isabella.

               ‘Can’t believe my first time was this awesome,’ Isabella said. ‘Thanks, Ferb.’

Ferb rolled off Isabella but held onto her body, staring at her. Isabella pulled up her bed sheets, and let the two of them fall asleep almost immediately after the exhaustion from the sex. They lay there asleep embracing each other for the rest of the night, their satisfaction letting them rest peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferb and Isabella, finally getting some alone time after their last incident, have a night out.

Ferb arrived at the Garcia-Shapiro door in a purple pinstriped suit, yellow shirt and indigo tie. He knocked the door and Isabella opened, bringing out her bags.

Isabella wore high heels, and a crimson two-piece dress exposing her midriff. Her skirt reached knee level and was loose, and she wore a halter top with a thin single string hanging off the back of her neck that reached down to her chest, with the top having a prominent V that went down near the bottom to show her cleavage. Unlike her skirt, it hugged her body.

               ‘Well, I can tell I picked the right outfit, given that you’re already staring at me with your mouth wide open,’ Isabella said with a smirk.

Ferb shook his head and put her bags into the boot of his car, and the duo got into their seats. Ferb got the car started, and they began driving to the hotel where they would spend their time until Sunday morning.

               ‘Finally, we can be ourselves after two weeks of nothing but brief make out sessions,’ Isabella said. ‘Seriously, I was dying, with having to finish every single one as soon as we started.’

               ‘Well if you’re dying, perhaps we can make a slight detour? To relieve ourselves before the main course?’ Ferb lowered his eyes with a smile.

               ‘Would I ever say no? Go on, let’s get our appetiser.’

Ferb drove them into a carpark where nobody else was, and parked and turned the lights down. He then moved their seats back, so moving into the back of the car was easy.

As Ferb moved into the back seats, he let Isabella crawl onto him and they began to kiss. Ferb decided to let Isabella be dominant for the time being, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. Isabella pulled on Ferb’s tie and brought him closer to her, and Ferb threw off his jacket.

While Ferb let Isabella kiss him and hold his tie, he moved his hands down to her rear end, and pulled up her skirt to get a grip of it. Isabella broke from the kiss for a moment to let out a gasp, but continued to do so while slipping off her heels. Ferb kicked off his shoes, and while holding onto her butt he gripped her underpants and pulled them down.

               Isabella pulled away from the kiss. ‘You know, maybe I should’ve gone commando. I’m gonna stay that way until we get to our room.’

Ferb undid his flier and revealed his erect penis.

               Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled. ‘Oh, you always prepare, don’t you?’

Isabella undid the buttons on Ferb’s shirt while kissing up his chest, and Ferb kneaded her buttocks. When Isabella was done undoing buttons, she partially pulled up her top, exposing some underboob. Ferb moved forward and kissed Isabella some more, however Isabella broke from the kiss, turned around, got on her forearms and pulled up her skirt to show her butt and vulva.

               ‘Let’s do this,’ Isabella said.

Ferb pulled down his pants and fired his member into her pussy, and started thrusting while holding Isabella’s butt up by her cheeks.

The thrusting caused Isabella’s partially peeled up halter top to shake off above her breasts, letting them fly freely. Isabella gripped onto the fabric of the car seat, feeling Ferb’s ravenous lust inside her shake her back and forth.

               ‘Isabella, I think I’m about to cum!’ Ferb said.

               Isabella slammed her hand on the car seat. ‘Shit! Ferb, do something,’

Ferb thought of all of the possible ways to make Isabella climax in a short space of time, and settled on a rather unusual move. As the pressure in his penis built up even more, he slapped her bare ass with full force multiple times, making Isabella yell screams of pleasure.

After Ferb slapped her a few times, Isabella moaned and gripped onto the car seat tightly, before collapsing onto her face. Ferb decided to stop resisting and let himself orgasm, filling Isabella up with his semen.

Ferb lay on his back while Isabella lied on her front, both breathing in exhaustion. The two slowly moved themselves to do up their clothing.

               ‘Okay… let’s head for… the hotel…’ Isabella said.

 

Ferb and Isabella made it to their hotel room with no problems, and got settled into their room. To cool off for a bit, they changed into their pyjamas and put on a movie. However, the two noticed something off about what they were wearing.

Ferb had nothing but a dark grey t-shirt hugging the muscles of his torso, leaving his lower half completely exposed. Isabella was similar, also wearing a tight white t-shirt that hugged her curves and left everything below her belly exposed.

               ‘I’ll be honest, I, uh, forgot my pants, Isabella said.’

               ‘What about underwear?’ Ferb said.

               Isabella looked at Ferb and rubbed her hand behind her back. ‘Okay fine, I’m like this in case something happens.’

               Ferb snorted. ‘It’s fine, I’m the same.’

The two started watching the movie on TV, which seemed to be about a bunch of reckless college students getting into trouble. Isabella made many comments on the film about how silly the characters were acting, the corny dialogue and how everything seemed contrived to get audience reactions. Especially when it got to the sex scenes.

               ‘Ferb, look at them, the movie is literally using the plot just to get the characters to bang each other! Ferb?’ Isabella turned to Ferb, who had his mouth agape at the movie, with his penis erect. A man was having a threesome with two women, and Ferb started to move his hand to his erection, which caught Isabella’s attention.

               ‘No, let me, Ferb.’ Isabella gripped Ferb’s dick, and started stroking it.

As Isabella watched the movie and stroked Ferb’s member, she started to find herself becoming aroused too. She guided one of Ferb’s hands to her clitoris, and she felt him begin to stroke it. Isabella began to feel the sensations of Ferb’s hand, and the two continued to watch the movie as they masturbated each other.

Isabella felt herself orgasm surprisingly quickly, holding in a muffled yelp, and noticed that Ferb was still lasting. She started to stroke him faster, and eventually she heard him begin to moan. Anticipating Ferb’s ejaculation, Isabella pulled up her shirt and directed his fluids onto her chest and torso. Isabella rubbed her breasts on Ferb’s glans to get every last drop of semen.

               ‘What are you doing?’ Ferb said.

               Isabella let go of Ferb’s penis. ‘Oh, sorry. I just kinda have a thing for being covered in cum.’

               ‘Well, maybe I can put some more on you, on one condition.’

               ‘And what’s that?’

               ‘I get to tittyfuck you.’

               ‘Anything to have you assert your ownership over me with your man juices, Ferb.’

Isabella got on the hotel bed and waited for Ferb, who took his shirt off when walking over. Isabella left her top on, letting it be stained by semen and having it pressed onto her body. Ferb sat on the bed, and Isabella pulls up her top so her nipples were only just covered.

Isabella put her cleavage over Ferb’s penis, and began to move it up and down. Isabella pulled off her top, deciding she had enough teasing, and continued to stimulate Ferb with her boobs.

Isabella gestured to Ferb that she was going to lie on her back, prompting Ferb to kneel over her and thrust his penis into her boobs. Isabella found the stimulation incredibly pleasurable, moaning and sighing as she stroked Ferb’s penis.

Isabella started licking the tip of Ferb’s member, which made him thrust hard, with him then climaxing. Ferb let his juices cover every part of Isabella’s torso, and even spread some cum to her neck and thighs. Isabella rubbed the semen over herself and moaned, hoping to tease Ferb, but she noticed he had crawled to his pillow and fallen asleep.

Isabella watched Ferb and sighed, disappointed that she wasn’t able to get in more sexual pleasure before he fell asleep. Isabella went and took a shower to wash herself, before climbing into bed with Ferb and laid her head on his chest while cuddling him.

_I want this to last forever_ , she thought. _I need it to._

 

Ferb woke up to the sunlight, him lying on his bed alone. He walked out of bed and put on a bath robe, only to see Isabella was at their table wearing the same with a breakfast she ordered.

               ‘Ordered some pancakes, fruit and other toppings. This right with you?’

Ferb nodded, and joined Isabella at the table. They both got fruit, cream, ice-cream and sauces onto their breakfasts, and started eating.

               ‘Isabella?’

               ‘Yes, Ferb?’

               ‘If you ever want to take a break and relax, you can just tell me.’

               ‘Oh Ferb, don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine. I can’t get enough of this.’

As the two continued to eat, Ferb saw Isabella grab the maple syrup and attempt to pour it over her breakfast, only to ‘accidentally’ pour it over her cleavage. Isabella looked at her robe to see if it was stained and tried again, only to pour more syrup over her.

               Ferb stared, eyes half open. ‘You’re not even trying.’

Isabella’s eyes turned wide open, and glared at Ferb. Ferb grew concerned, but as she glared she started smiling and did up her hair, putting it in a bun. Isabella then thrust her robes open, revealing maple syrup going down to her vulva.

               ‘A man’s gotta eat, right?’ said Isabella.

Ferb, not being able to resist anymore, started to lick up the syrup over her body. First, he aimed for her belly, and then he licked around the breasts. Isabella shuddered as Ferb’s mouth made its way across her body, which prompted her to make him move down.

               ‘You’re missing the spot with the most,’ Isabella said.

Ferb then moved to her vulva and started eating her out. He thrust his tongue into her vagina and moved it around. Isabella started to wobble, with Ferb grabbing her hips to keep her stable. Ferb occasionally moved back up to lick up more syrup, but continued to put his focus into the vagina. Eventually he felt her nether regions tense up, and she sighed before letting out some moans.

When Isabella climaxed, Ferb let go of her and she dropped to the floor, wearing nothing but hazy eyes and a grin. Ferb then removed his bath robe got some melted chocolate and poured it over his abdomen, penis and testes, which caught Isabella’s attention.

Isabella moved up to suck away the chocolate, cherishing every drop. Soon she began to nibble at his balls, making Ferb winch, and then started to lick his penis. Ferb watched as she moved her head up and down and fondled his scrotum, making him close his eyes.

Isabella started to slowly bite down on Ferb, letting her take control. Soon he felt the pressure build up inside his dick, and then let himself cum, with Isabella sucking in every drop of his juices.

               As Isabella was done sucking, she looked up. ‘You know, I think we could use a shower.’

 

Isabella insisted that she and Ferb could shower together. Ferb was surprised at her enthusiasm, but he went along with it, realising that Isabella probably had some ideas for him.

At first, they simply were washing each other, but eventually Isabella started to kiss Ferb, with Ferb returning the gesture. Their tongues invaded each other’s mouths and tried to dominate, and Ferb and Isabella held onto each other during the make out.

Isabella decided to make a move and put her vagina over Ferb’s penis, which prompted Ferb to pin her against the wall and begin thrusting.

               Isabella lifted her legs and wrapped them and her arms around Ferb. ‘Keep going faster, Ferb, faster!’

Ferb continued to thrust faster into Isabella’s pussy, making her scream with pleasure. Ferb thrust so hard Isabella started to feel pain, but she reveled in it, only finding pleasure in the experience. Isabella began to scream, her vagina tightening over Ferb’s dick, only for Ferb to keep thrusting. She then experienced a second orgasm, with Ferb’s thrusting slowing down.

               Isabella was barely able to keep her eyes open. ‘Ferb… please…’

Ferb thrusted some more, making Isabella orgasm yet again. Ferb finally loosened his grip on her, letting her feet descend back to the ground as he pulled out. Isabella watched Ferb ejaculate over her belly, though the semen washed off quickly.

After washing themselves some more, Isabella and Ferb went out of the shower and dried themselves. Ferb changed into some grey pants and a green shirt, while Isabella wore a purple long skirt and a loose fitting red blouse with sleeves that showed her shoulders and was cut to show her chest.

Isabella walked over to Ferb, who was staring into space.

               ‘You okay?’

Ferb blinked, and slowly turned to Isabella. ‘Yeah. Why?’

‘You just seem a little, uh, dazed.’

‘Well I am tired after all of this sex.’

‘I guess I can’t blame you.’ Isabella directed Ferb’s chin to her and kissed him.

Isabella kissed Ferb, and Ferb kissed back, albeit with a softer intensity than before. Isabella decided to follow with this softer make out, stroking the back of his neck. Ferb brought Isabella to him and simply held her. Isabella started to make another move and undo one of Ferb’s upper buttons he had done up, but soon the two of them heard Ferb’s phone.

Isabella watched Ferb grab his phone and listen to who was speaking. It was a quick call, with Ferb hanging up immediately and turning to her.

               ‘Phineas is back home early, and he needs me for a project.’

               ‘Oh, the world’s greatest cockblocker.’ Isabella saw Ferb glaring at her. ‘Oh, sorry. I guess we should get packing.’

               Ferb looked at Isabella. ‘We still don’t want Phineas to know about this, right?’

               ‘Yeah?’

               ‘Just saying because I might want to drop you off away from your house so he doesn’t see you.’

Isabella nodded, and the two started packing their things, with Isabella also doing up her ponytail. The drive home was quiet, with nobody saying anything. When Ferb dropped Isabella off, he simply looked at her and drove away. Isabella only just got to wave, and she started walking home.

_This is harder than I was expecting_ , Isabella thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferb and Isabella continue their affair, but can it last?

Isabella was waiting at her door, expecting Ferb to come over at any moment. She was wearing nothing but a deep red lace corset that was translucent, with her midriff separating the upper and lower halves, the latter of which had crimson strings connecting to stockings. There was nothing above her cleavage, and her back was semi-exposed with string holding the corset together. Her hair was done up in a bun, and she was wearing crimson lipstick.

The door knocked, and after checking to make sure it was Ferb, Isabella opened it. He was wearing nothing but his casual attire, much to Isabella’s surprise. Ferb had his eyes wide open, and Isabella held in a laugh as he stared at her.

               ‘Isabella… you’re already ready to go?’ Ferb said.

               Isabella gripped on to Ferb’s face and kissed him on the lips. ‘Yes, yes I am. How come you had to come later tonight, anyway?’

               Ferb stroked Isabella’s face. ‘I had to see a few people. Many are asking me to help build things for them. Sorry we couldn’t have dinner together.’

               Isabella winced. ‘Oh yeah, that was a shame. At least you’re now here though. Why don’t you go freshen up?’

 

Isabella lay on her bed, awaiting Ferb. She tried all sorts of seductive poses that would get Ferb’s attention, and settled on one where she would show off her backside and butt to him. She used one arm to prop up her head as she lay on her side, and rested the other along her body.

Ferb walked into Isabella’s room only wearing his pants, and caught the sight of her. He crawled over and kneaded her butt, which was very exposed due to the lingerie only covering what it needed to. After teasing her, Ferb decided to smack her buttocks.

               ‘Ferb, why don’t you come taste some of this lipstick while you spank me?’ Isabella said.

Ferb did as Isabella asked and crawled over her to face her, kissing her as he continued to feel and spank her butt. Isabella lightly scratched his back, and moved down her hands to undo his belt. In response, Ferb moved up an arm to feel her lingerie and its soft, silky texture.

Isabella pulled Ferb’s pants off, and in response Ferb kissed her with greater intensity. Ferb eventually stopped kissing and moved his attention to her breasts, which he started kissing and licking. In turn, Isabella gripped onto his butt and pulled down his underwear, leaving him completely naked.

Isabella started to breathe more intensely as she could feel Ferb’s genitals, and decided to pull away for a moment.

               ‘Ferb, this corset is starting to feel too tight. Can you, uh, loosen it?’ Isabella said with a barely contained smirk.

Ferb rushed to Isabella’s back and started by undoing her hair, letting it flow freely. Ferb then undid the string holding up her corset, and stroked her back before slipping his hands under the lace to grip her breasts. Isabella moaned, pulling off the top half of her corset, and moved to pull off the lower half, only for Ferb to grip her arms. Isabella gasped and looked up at Ferb.

               ‘Sssh, let me do that.’ Ferb then kissed her, and pulled the rest of her corset down, leaving her naked.

Ferb put his hands around Isabella’s clitoris, and used his thumbs to stroke the region. Isabella already started moaning as her genitals moistened, gripping onto Ferb’s biceps as he continued stroking. Isabella then turned around to Ferb and crawled onto his chest.

               Isabella smiled, her eyes sultry. ‘My pussy is hungry, why don’t you go feed it some of your man juice?’

Ferb then laid on his back as Isabella climbed over him. She put her thumbs over his nipples and scraped at them, creating light moans from Ferb as she spread open her legs and put her vagina over his penis. Isabella started to thrust as she went to hold onto Ferb’s hips, to which Ferb responded by thrusting back into her.

Ferb watched Isabella’s hair and breasts move back and forth as they continued to fuck, and got Isabella to get off him for a moment and bend over. Now that he was on top, Ferb reinserted his penis into Isabella as they continued their sex, Ferb feeling Isabella’s chest and abdomen while leaning his face into her hair.

Isabella started to breathe heavily as Ferb picked up his pace, and soon had her orgasm, screaming his name. Isabella almost collapsed onto her bed, but Ferb held her up for a bit longer as he started to moan. Ferb had his own orgasm, and collapsed onto Isabella’s back, prompting her to finally do so on her bed.

               ‘That was awesome, Ferb. You’re awesome.’

Ferb said nothing, simply smiling in response to her comment and wrapping his arms around her. Isabella welcomed the gesture, sighing in response. The two moved to holds each other in an embrace and lie there for a couple of minutes until Ferb spoke.

               ‘Isabella, about earlier today. One of the people I ended up seeing was Vanessa, and we actually got to know each other a lot more. She seemed to really like me.’

               Isabella looked at Ferb, eyes wide open. ‘Oh, please don’t tell me you’re-’

               ‘Isabella, listen to me. I really do love you, and I relish the time we spend together, but Vanessa is someone I’ve wanted ever since I wouldn’t have even been allowed to be with her. I’m now eighteen, I might finally see if I have a shot with her.’

               ‘Ferb, you don’t need to do this. We can build our relationship, I know a part of you still wants this. You could’ve just told me this when you came over, but instead you still wanted to screw me.’

               Ferb sighed. ‘To be honest, I was planning on doing so, but that outfit you had was just too hot, and almost made me reconsider. Now that we’ve done the deed, I can now think more clearly.’

               Isabella rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, so it’s my fault for being too sexy, is it? Okay, I guess I came in expecting things would go as usual, so I guess it’s partly my fault for trying to look as enticing as possible. But you could’ve pulled yourself together, Ferb, yet you had to give in. Ferb Fletcher, the man that can build to the Moon but cannot resist a girl.’

               ‘I’m sorry, I really am, but you know as well as I do that we’re just trying to distract ourselves from the pain of being unable to attain to those we really love.’

               Isabella growled as tears began to stream down to her face. ‘So what? You’re gonna leave me alone and miserable, trying to move on from someone who ended up barely even noticing me? Ferb, I can’t go back to living like that. It hurts to even think about him.’

               As Isabella burst into tears, Ferb spoke. ‘That’s exactly my point. I’m the only thing that seems to be able to keep your mind off Phineas, but this can’t last forever. I’ve noticed Phineas around you lately at school, even if you don’t talk much. He seems to really miss you.’

               ‘Knowing him, it’s probably just because I’m now a coward who can’t even be around him because I’m too emotional. Anyone would miss their best friend who suddenly started being too afraid to even be around them.’ Isabella paused for a moment, her crying overwhelming her. ‘No matter what happens, I’m doomed to never be with him.’

               Ferb rested a hand on Isabella’s shoulder and used the other to gesture her face to look at him. ‘You need to at least talk to him. Neither of you can live like this. No matter how much it may hurt, you two need to discuss this. I can’t force either of you to do so but believe me, if I were either of you, this is what I would do.’

               Isabella buried herself into his chest. ‘I guess I can’t change your mind. I’m really going to miss you, though. You’re not just someone to distract me from Phineas, I truly do love you. I don’t know how anymore, but I do love you.’

The two lied together in silence, Isabella still letting out tears. Isabella hugged Ferb, while Ferb in turn stroked her hair and back.

               Ferb said, ‘I was thinking, I know we’re not really a thing now, but would you like us to have one last fuck? We don’t have to, I just thought it might ease some of the stress.’

Isabella looked up at Ferb. ‘I know it’s kind of weird, but yeah. Let’s have one last fuck.’

Isabella crawled up to Ferb and kissed him on the lips, and Ferb continued the same in response. As Isabella lay on top of him, Ferb put his hands over her buttocks while she put her arms around his head. They continued to kiss as Isabella put her vagina over Ferb’s penis, and they continued to feel around each other’s bodies.

They thrusted for a while, both holding on to the other’s body as they pleasured each other. Neither did much beyond that, even their movements weren’t as passionate. Isabella started moaning and put her arms back around Ferb’s head, and Ferb held onto her hips. Isabella climaxed, and Ferb soon followed, moving his arms into an embrace.

               ‘I can’t believe it’s really over now,’ Isabella said. ‘I know this didn’t last long, but I enjoyed our time together. Thanks, Ferb.’

Ferb said nothing, just smiled and stroked her face and hair. The two lied together for the rest of the night, not getting much sleep but otherwise embracing each other. Isabella cried a few more times, but Ferb continued to cuddle her.

As morning approached, Ferb decided it was time to go. Isabella and Ferb shared one last passionate kiss before Ferb left, and while Isabella was still in tears, she had come to accept what happened.

 

Isabella walked to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, and quietly pushed open the gate to it. She saw Phineas building something, and prepared to give her classic ‘what’cha doin’?’ catchphrase.

Isabella stared at Phineas for a while, thinking of what to say. However, she started to tense up and then ran out of the backyard, hyperventilating. She heard Phineas pause building from behind the fence. There was silence for a moment until she heard him sigh. Notably, it was a sad sigh.

Isabella walked away from the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, and shed a tear. She then heard Phineas’ device malfunction, and soon she saw smoke pouring into the air.

_Figuring out how to talk to him is going to be so hard, I really should just give up_ , Isabella thought.


End file.
